


Пошёл мой возлюбленный к морю

by bfcure, Fandom_Sanctuary



Series: fandom Sanctuary 2018. Драбблы. Низкий рейтинг. [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mysticism, Season 3
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Sanctuary/pseuds/Fandom_Sanctuary
Summary: Уиллу снятся сны.





	Пошёл мой возлюбленный к морю

Когда Уилл закрывает глаза, ему снится океан.

Мимо проплывают дельфины и странные рыбы со светящимися плавниками. Солнце играет в волнах, заставляя их менять цвет от насыщенного сине-зелёного до небесной лазури.

Уилла удивляет, как легко он скользит рядом с рыбами и дышит так же, как на поверхности. Свечение становится ярче: Кали здесь. Синее сари не колышется от движений воды и остаётся сухим. Она нежно улыбается Уиллу и протягивает руку. Её пальцы удивительно тёплые.

Уилл с готовностью следует за ней в глубину, где на панцирях раков-отшельников цветут актинии, а жемчужницы распахивают створки, чтобы ненавязчиво продемонстрировать своё богатство.

Кали обнимает его за шею и жадно целует. Уилла давно не пугает раздвоенный язык и отблеск иного мира в глазах. Он не думает о цунами, гигантских разумных пауках и о том, что сон слишком похож на реальность, потому что он слышит каждый запах и звук, чувствует прикосновение водорослей к ногам и касания Кали. Она гладит его по руке, и по коже бегут мурашки.

Кто-то (не Кали) зовёт его по имени — громко, встревоженно, настойчиво. Уилл дёргается, открывает глаза и едва успевает выровнять грузовик, в котором Убежище обычно перевозит абнормалов. Мимо проносится огромная фура. Господи, он что, всё это время был за рулём? Щека горит, как от пощёчины.

— Очнулся, мать твою, — ругается сидящая рядом Кейт. — Когда ты в последний раз спал, Шумахер недоделанный?

— Ночью, — отвечает Уилл, впрочем, без особой уверенности в голосе.

— Оно и видно, — хмыкает Кейт. — Тормози у заправки. Нам жизненно необходим кофе. Иначе до дома мы не доедем.

Уилл послушно паркуется на стоянке рядом с заправкой. Кейт грациозно спрыгивает с подножки и идёт к магазинчику. В кузове сонно возится мамонтёнок. Уилл не представляет, как Хелен собирается содержать его в особняке-тире-замке. В конце концов, там не Сибирь.

Он выключает двигатель и прислоняется головой к окну. И снова оказывается в океанских глубинах. Водоросли удерживают его на весу, а над волнами носятся чайки.

Кали поёт. И мысль, что надо обо всём рассказать Хелен, пропадает без следа. Уилл в полном порядке. Он дотрагивается до пальцев Кали и устраивается поудобнее. Её песнь убаюкивает.

Отчаянный крик Кейт Уилл уже не слышит.


End file.
